


Love Your Teacher

by MoscowCalling



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: Steve always thought teacher-student romances were only possible in porn. His new teacher, however, was about to show him that sometimes, reality can be stranger than fiction.
Relationships: Hayley Atwell/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Love Your Teacher

The sound of a busy corridor immediately greeted Steve as he entered the building.While he had spent quite a while there during his orientation week, he still felt a little lost. He quickly moved to the board, looking for a way to his class. When he first heard that he had been accepted to the community college for English and Theater classes, he took the news with joy. His parents weren’t well off enough to send him to a “proper” college right away, so this was the best way to foster his love for theater and arts. 

In high school, he always excelled in the arts, taking part in school plays and acting classes, practically living and breathing theater, film and TV. It did make him into sort of an outcast, with only a few friends and no girlfriend through his entire high school tenure, but he didn’t mind much. He was shy, sometimes cripplingly so and because of it used to the feeling of being alone. As he moved towards the classroom, he could feel his hands jitter a little, excited as to what the day and the next two years would bring. 

As he finally reached it, he went inside, finding a desk to the left of the class, right next to the window. He sat himself won, pulling out his writing block, pen and phone. He relaxed as much as he could in the hard chair, scrolling and tapping on his phone as the minutes passed. Soon, a trickle of fellow students started to come in. He acknowledged them with nods as they streamed in, observing them. They were a mixed bunch, but with a clear sway towards girls. None of the students tried to spark a conversation with him as they settled down, also busy either with their phones or their food and drinks. The minutes passed slowly, the class settling in. Steve was, however, so caught up in his phone he didn’t spot another person enter the room, heels clacking against the wooden floor as she moved to the teacher’s desk.

“Good afternoon, class. Hope you’re having a good day today.”

The voice made Steve quickly hide the phone in his pocket as he looked up. He was surprised to hear a female voice with a posh, English accent, smooth like honey. He physically had to stop himself from gasping as he actually recognized who the teacher was.

It was Hayley Atwell.

The famous Hollywood actress stood in front of the class, leaning to her side as she rested her right hand on the desk. Her head was slicked back, tied up in a ponytail, accentuating her strong jawline. She was dressed casually - a black turtleneck and grey, striped trousers. The turtleneck hugged her body tightly, giving James and the class a good idea of what was hiding underneath. The sight made Steve squirm a little, before the sound of her voice brought him back to reality.

“So, as some of you might know, I usually don’t do this sort of thing.” She spoke, moving forward and hiding her hands in the trouser pockets. “However, ever since I left drama school I was always very grateful to my teachers for giving me the tools and skills that shaped my path as an actor. So, to honor them and to try something new I decided it was time for me to do some teaching. I always thought we, actors, make the word a little more colorful as we go along, so I hope my class will show you how fun our trade can be.”

Steve’s world narrowed only to her, listening to every word falling from her lips. He felt hypnotized by her poise, beauty and the compelling way she talked 

“As for the class itself - the only thing I expect of you is to come here and speak up a little. There will be an attendance list which I will always pass around when class starts.” 

Saying that she dug out a pen and a sheet of paper from her purse, laying it on the desk of a girl sitting in the first row. 

“You can miss three classes throughout the semester with no explanation why. Any more and you fail. Outside of that, just stay active, don’t look at your phones and we shall be all right. No reading list either.” She finished, a wide smile decorating her lips. 

As the list circulated, she started speaking again.

“So, for those of you who don’t know who I am - I’m Hayley Atwell. I finished my theater training in Guildhall in England before playing in theater, TV and movies. Most of you know me from the Marvel Universe, where I played Peggy Carter. I do have to say I loved that role, even though my heart is always in London on the West End… Regardless, I’d love to know more about you. Let’s start with… you.” She then spoke, aiming her hand right at Steve.

He froze for a second, ripped out of his trance as he quickly composed himself.

“Oh, ummm… OK.” He spoke, a little laughter escaping his lips. “My name is Steven, although you can call me Steve.” He didn’t miss her lips curving into a little smirk as he said so. “I’m 23, and I’m doing an English course here. Hoping to get into college later on, currently saving up. I’ve always loved theater, being very active in high school.”

“Oh.” Hayley interjected, cocking her head to the side as the smile on her face widened. “Have you acted?”

“Yes, a little. School plays, mostly, was very into the drama club.” He spoke further, noticing how Hayley’s eyes lit up.

“Mhm, very good. I think you’re just where you want to be.”

“I do hope so, Miss Atwell.” He replied, relaxing back into his chair, casting a quick, lustful glance onto her very visible bosom, the turtleneck hugging those big breasts very tightly indeed. The sight made his cock harden a little in his pants.

“Very well.” Hayley spoke, seemingly not noticing Steve ogling her. “So, now… you, please.” She spoke as she then pointed to another student.

The rest of the class passed quickly - after introductions Hayley steered the discussion towards different acting methods. Steve was pretty active during that time, speaking a lot about his own experiences and what he already knew from reading different sources. The minutes breezed through as then, suddenly, the time was up.

“Right, thank you so much for coming today, and I hope to see you next week!” Hayley spoke, moving behind the desk to pack up as the students moved out of their seats, rushing towards the door. Steve packed up and moved as Hayley took off too. Seeing the door closing before her, he rushed forward, opening it wide.

“Oh, thank you very much Steven. See you next week!”

“You too, Miss Atwell.” He replied, holding the door as he then moved behind her, casting a quick glance at her ass as he closed the door.

_ Damn. _ He thought, feeling himself blush.  _ This is gonna be fun. _

* * *

Steve was feeling good.

The day up until that point was going great. He got a good grade on his presentation in Literature, his Linguistics test wasn’t as bad as he feared and he also got a call from his work telling him he got the weekend off. 

All that remained now was the Acting class with Hayley - by now his most favourite teacher. Her open style and knowledge made it easy to simply relax and participate, without fear of being thought of as a know-it-all. His crush on her helped too, although he, of course, was doubly careful in trying not to ogle her too much during class. She didn’t make it easy on him, however - even her casual outfits a perfect blend of class and sex appeal, teasing but not openly exposing herself. Today was no different - Hayley appearing in a red blouse, black blazer and a tight pencil skirt, her curves on display for everyone willing to look.

The class passed quickly - they spent it on discussing the latest movies and different aspects of performances they observed. Steve was active as always, taking part in all sorts of discussions, ranging from realism of portrayals to difficulties of learning an accent for a role. As the clock struck 4 PM, students started to pack up.

“All right, class, thank you very much for your input. See you all next week and have a great weekend!” Hayley said, starting to pack her own bag, scribbling something quickly in her pocket calendar. Steve hadn't actually unpacked himself, so he just threw his bag over the shoulder and started to move the exit.

“Steven.”

He stopped in his tracks, hearing his name spoken by the teacher. He looked up, seeing as she stared at him, swearing he saw a hint of a smirk on her red lips.

“Could you please stay for a moment? I need to talk to you in private.”

Steve nodded, suddenly feeling his heart beat a little faster. He couldn’t remember any reason why he would have to stay back - he was always respectful and took an active part in the class, so it couldn’t have been that. Before he could think of more reasons, the last student left the room, closing the door behind them.

“So, Steven.” Hayley then spoke, moving from behind her desk, her heels clacking on the wooden floorboards. “I have to say I am very positively surprised by you.”

“Thank you, Miss Atwell.” He replied, feeling a surge of both pride and calm spread through his body. “I try.”

“The pleasure is mine. And yes, I can see that.” She spoke, now perching herself on top of the desk, crossing her legs. “You do seem to enjoy the subject very much.”

“I’ve always been interested in it. And with a teacher like you, it’s very easy to.” He replied, casting a quick look at Hayley’s shapely legs.

“Oh, stop it.” She replied, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“No, really.” He continued, his words suddenly coming a mile a minute. “You’re so candid and passionate about it, it’s hard not to.”

“You’re far too kind, Steven.” Hayley replied, cocking her head to the side.

“You’re such a good actress too, I loved the way you played Peggy Carter.” He continued, his mental filter completely gone by this point. “So poised and elegant, and yet so powerful. You are so talented, Miss Atwell.”

“Well… you do know how to make a girl blush.” Hayley replied, her cheeks indeed rosy pink as she pressed a finger to her lips, covered in crimson red lipstick.

Steve chuckled at that remark, before suddenly feeling as if someone pricked a needle at his heart. He stopped smiling, looking away from Hayley’s eyes.

“If only…” he then said quietly, his tone dejected.

“What do you mean?” Hayley spoke, moving towards him. “A handsome guy like you, sweet talking like that? Your girlfriend is so lucky to have you.”

His only response was a sarcastic chuckle followed by a sigh as wave of self-doubt so common for him washing over. He stayed silent as he kept his gaze pointed at his shoes. He heard  Hayley’s heels clack against the floor, then stop just in front of him. He suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder.

“Steven, is everything alright?”

“Yes, Miss Atwell, it’s just… I’ve never had… a girlfriend.” He spoke, quietly.

“Oh…” She gasped quietly. He still kept his gaze down, not wanting to look at the inevitable look of pity in her eyes.

“It’s OK, I don’t care that much, it’s not like any girl would want me anyway, you know…”

“Steven.” Hayley suddenly spoke, her tone leaving no room for complaints. He bit his cheek, stopping himself from talking as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. “Stop this and look at me.”

He obeyed, raising his head to meet her gaze. He looked deep into her brown eyes, seeing no pity or disgust.

“You are one of the smartest people I have ever met.” She spoke, her tone sounding sincere. 

”Passionate, knowledgeable…” She paused, suddenly moving her head, her lips just inches from his ear “... and handsome as fuck.” She whispered, her tone suddenly changing to straight up seductive. He gasped, suddenly noticing how close she actually came up to him.

“Miss Atwell…” He spoke, not believing what was happening. Here he was, standing alone in a room with one of the most beautiful women on Earth telling him he was handsome. He watched as her lips curved into a sly smile, her teeth coming out to bite at the corner of her lip.

“I’ve actually thought that from the moment I saw you.” She spoke, her voice lowering, her accent making him shiver. “And when I saw how you looked at me when you thought I wasn’t noticing, I’d say you fancy me too.”

“Miss Atwell, I’m so sorry…” he started to speak, feeling ashamed before Hayley suddenly put a finger on his lips. He fell silent immediately.

“Oh, no no no, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Steven.” She spoke, her hand moving from his shoulder to his cheek, caressing it. “If it was any other man, I’d find it disgusting. But not you, darling.”

He didn’t respond, the entire situation overwhelming him. He felt hot, his breaths coming in quick, feeling his cock harden in his underwear just from the way Hayley spoke.

And then, she moved her head and kissed him.

Steve froze, feeling those soft lips on his. It didn’t stay chaste for long, Hayley cocking her head and grabbing both of his cheeks, pulling him deeper. He unfroze at that, trying as best he could to follow the movements of her lips. He opened his mouth as he then felt Hayley’s tongue push into his mouth, trying to wrap itself against his. He suddenly felt her right hand leave his cheek as it travelled lower, sliding against the slowly growing bulge in his pants. He then broke the kiss, gasping for air as Hayley smiled at him, biting her lip.

“Mmm, Steven.” She cooed, her hand massaging his cock through the trousers as he gasped. “Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Miss Atwell…” He moaned, the feeling of her hand so close to his shaft making him hard as a rock. 

“Call me Hayley.” She replied as she then fused their lips again. This time, he moved his hands to her hips, his fingers digging into them as she continued to ravage his mouth, clearly enjoying taking the lead. He allowed her to, too afraid to screw something up because of his inexperience. Her kiss grew even more heated her hands clawing at his chest through the T-Shirt as he found enough courage to then squeeze her ass through the tight pencil skirt, Hayley moaning enthusiastically into his mouth in response. They broke the kiss after that, their cheeks flush and their breaths labored.

“Hayley…” Steve gasped out, breathless, aroused and confused.

“While this was very nice,” Hayley spoke, similarly out of breath, her lipstick smudged, “I think we should stop here before someone finds us.”

“Oh, yeah, right, good idea.” Steve replied, snapping back to reality of what had just happened and where.

“However, I would very much like to continue this… wait a moment.” She spoke, quickly grabbing her pocket notepad, scribbling something on the paper and then tearing it off, handing off the piece of paper to Steve. He accepted it, noting it contained and address and a phone number.

“After this I’m off for the evening. Got any plans?”

“No.” Steve spoke, not lying - he was planning to maybe drink a few beers and watch some HBO, but Hayley’s offer soundly threw that idea out of his window.

“Good. My place, nine o’clock on the dot. Don’t be late.” She spoke, winking as he smiled, recognizing the reference. She moved towards the door as she then pecked him on the cheek.

“You have lipstick on you.” She then added, opening the door. “Off you go, Steve.”

“Thanks, Hayley.” He replied, basically sprinting out of the class to find the nearest toilet, trying to hide his wide smile as best he could.

* * *

As he approached the house listed on the note, Steve could already feel himself jitter. He gripped the bouquet of red roses and a bottle of red wine he managed to scavenge from some present he got a long time ago harder, not wanting to drop any of it. He really didn’t know fully know what he was getting himself into - while Hayley’s promise of “continuing” did lay out some guidelines onto what would happen, what would actually happen was another matter entirely. Regardless, he did prepare - showered, sprayed himself liberally with deodorant and cologne, put on fresh clothes and got the presents for her. He felt like going on a proper date for the first time in his life. He checked his watch, noticing he still had 5 minutes to go. Regardless, he then pressed the doorbell, feeling his hand jitter as he started stepping from one foot to another. He waited, all sorts of scenarios going through is head when he then heard the lock jiggle and saw the door open.

“Hello.” He spoke, seeing who had opened the door. Hayley stood in front of him, her crimson red lips pulled into a wide smile.

“Well, hello there Steven. Very nice to see you.” She replied, her tone bordering on seductive. Her eyes widened as she then spotted the roses and the wine. “Oh, you didn’t have too, so sweet of you!”

“I try.” He replied, a little chuckle escaping his lips.

“Come on in then. Unless you want to stay out…” She said, clearly smirking at him as she then turned around and moved into the house, shooting him a look at him over the shoulder. He followed her, closing the door and then quickly taking off his jacket and shoes, leaving them in the entry corridor. He then followed her inside, noticing her wearing a white coat, covering her up to her knees, her calves wrapped in sheer, black stockings (or pantyhose).

“Let me take those from you. So, so sweet of you Steven, you really didn’t have to. You can make yourself comfortable on the couch.” She gestured as she took the presents from his hands, setting the wine on the kitchen table as she looked for a suitable vase. He followed her command, sinking into the soft, red couch as he watched her, entranced. Soon, moved back into his view, her heels clacking on the wooden floorboards as she held the opened bottle of wine, alongside two glasses.

“Since you were so nice to bring this, I think we might as well.” She spoke, then moving to sit right next to him as she set the glasses on the table and poured the wine.

“So, cheers.” She spoke as they both clincked the glasses, taking sips of wine. “Mmm, pretty good.”

“Nice to know. Not too big on wine, if I’m honest.” Steve replied, setting the glass back on the table.

Hayley chuckled back at him as she toed off the heels, letting them fall to the floor as silence started to hang above them. Steven was the one to break it, taking a breath.

“So, Miss At.. Hayley.” he spoke, lost in the depth of her brown eyes as he felt his heartbeat against his chest. “Why….”

“Why what, Steven?” She replied, twirling the glass in her hand, her eyes clearly showing amusement.

“Why exactly did you invite me here?” He asked, watching as her red lips curved into a sly smile. “I mean, what happened in the classroom was very nice, I do have to say, but…”

Anything he wanted to say after that suddenly evaporated as he felt Hayley’s finger on his lips.

“Shhh, darling. Let me show you.” She spoke, moving to stand up right in front of him. Her hands then unbuttoned the coat, her shoulders shrugging as it fell to the floor.

“Holy… whoa!” Steve gasped, confronted with the view. As it turned out, the only thing Hayley was wearing underneath the coat was a beautiful set of lingerie - a black bra with lace trim on the cleavage, a matching lacy garter belt, a black thong and a pair of sheer, black stockings, held up by red garters. “You look beautiful, Hayley.”

“Oh, Steven. It’s all just for you, my darling.” She spoke, seductively, running her hands over her divine body - over her tits, her belly, her thighs and then back up again - as Steve felt his cock harden.

“Me?” He replied, not believing what he was seeing and hearing.

“Oh, yes.” She practically moaned as she moved forward, suddenly straddling him on the couch, pulling him into a slow, sensual kiss. He let her lead, his hands gripping the couch as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. He tried to follow her every move, groaning as he felt her hands rub hit shirt and her hips grind into his own, making his cock harder and harder with every passing second. She broke the kiss after a few long moments, panting, her cheeks covered in a crimson blush.

“Mmm, Steven. I want you so much, darling.” She moaned as she ground her hips even harder into his, making him gasp. “You can touch me too, you know? I won’t bite… unless I want to.” She then added, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

“Oh, right, Hayley, sorry, never done… that before.” He spoke, letting his hands rest on her hips, the feeling of her warm skin at his fingertips making him gasp.

“I was expecting that. Don’t worry, darling, I’ll show you how.” She spoke, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt, popping one button after another. “Let’s get you out of all this first, however. You are far too overdressed for this, darling.”

“Oh, OK.” He replied hastily as he let Hayley unbutton the shirt completely. He sat up, pulling it off before hastily removing his T-Shirt as well. He froze as he did that, suddenly feeling inadequate and very self-conscious of his rather unsculpted figure. His gaze shifted down, away from Hayley as he took a deep breath.

“What is it, Steve? Are you alright?” Hayley then asked, concern palpable in her voice.

“No, it’s… I’m not…” He stuttered, before finally finding the courage to look at her. “I’m no Captain America, Hayley.”

She stayed silent at first, her mouth opening a little more in shock. Then, her hands shot to his cheeks as she pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss, her hands sliding to rub against his chest as their lips moved in tandem, Steve’s fears slowly melting away.

“Steve, I couldn’t care less about how you look.” Hayley then spoke, measuring every word. “I’m doing this because I want you, darling. Not out of pity, out of the fact that I can’t stop thinking about you.” She then took his hand, grabbing it and pushing over the garter belt and the waistband of her thong, sliding it down to her pussy. Steve gasped, feeling the wetness covering his fingers, his cock twitching in his pants..

“See, Steve? This is what you do to me.” She moaned at the end of the sentence, biting her lip. “Besides, Peggy loved Steve Rogers before he became Cap, so…. “ She didn’t finish, kissing him again, grinding her hips a bit harder this time. Emboldened, Steve dared to slide his hands higher, as the then cupped her breasts through the bra, making Hayley gasp in his mouth.

“That’s it, very good, oh Steve.” She mumbled into his lips as she then straightened herself out and moved his hands back to her hips, her hands moving behind her back. In a few moves, her bra suddenly went slack before she shuffled, letting it fall to the side, her breasts finally free of their confinement as they fell out.

“Holy shit!” Steve moaned out, his cock throbbing as he finally saw her breasts. They were absolutely massive, round and pale, hanging down a little, with rosy, erect nipples decorating them. The sight in front of him absolutely trumped any depiction he dreamed up in his fantasies.

“You’re so gorgeous, Hayley.” He spoke, out of breath as she giggled, his hands slowly sliding up. “So, so beautiful, most beautiful on Earth.”

“Well thank you, darling.” She replied, clearly amused. She then gasped as Steve finally cupped her breasts, giving them a little squeeze as they filled his hands, so soft and full. “That’s it darling, I’m all yours.”

He didn’t need much more encouragement that that. Feeling more courageous with every second, he set about fully exploring her big breasts. He slid his hands over them, carefully cuping them and weighing the heavy flesh in his hands, his fingers digging into it as Hayley gasped. Emboldened, he slid his fingers over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch as he pinched them lightly, making Hayley moan as she ground her hips into his lap.. He then rose up, moving forward as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss into the soft skin, letting his tongue leave a trail of wetness on her skin as his lips then wrapped around her hard nipple.

“Mmm, Steve, oh yes, darling!” Hayley moaned, the reaction causing him to suck on her nipple, his fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of her breasts. Hayley’s hands shot up to grab his head, pinning it in place and leaving him no choice but to keep worshipping her breasts. His mouth slid against her skin as his hands fondled and cupped them, fulfilling every inch of his fantasies. Suddenly, Hayley let him go, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she straightened out.

“While this is very lovely, I think we should go to the bedroom now.” She spoke, breathless, her cheeks red as she winked at him, standing back up. She then turned around, bending her torso down as her legs stayed down, Steve’s gaze moving up from her shapely legs up to her magnificent ass. She shot him a look over her shoulder, smirking, as she slid her fingers under the waistband of her thong and pulled it down slowly. Steve groaned at the spectacle, feeling his cock throb and pulse in his pants, aching from the tightness it had been exposed to. As her hands reached her ankles she stepped out of the thong, throwing it to the side.

“Follow me, Steve.” She spoke, extending her hand. He stood up, their fingers intertwining as she let him to the bedroom. Steve felt his heart slamming against his chest as he walked right after her, excited, horny and scared all at the same time. AS they reached the bedroom Hayley turned around to face him, pulling him flush against her into a slow, sensual kiss. They stayed like that for a moment - bodies pulled together as their mouths and tongues moved, their hands sliding up and down to explore more and more skin. They broke apart soon, gasping for air as Hayley then slid to her knees, smiling wide.

“Hayley…” he managed to gasp out as she made short work of his button and zipper and then pulled down, taking both the trousers and underwear with her. His rock hard 6 inch cock sprang out of his underwear, hard as a rock, the tip already decorated with small pearls of leaking precum. Steve gasped, feeling his world freeze as he awaited Hayley’s reaction. Her eyes widened, her thighs rubbing against one another as her hand then wrapped around it, giving it a slow jerk.

“Oh my, Steve…” she gasped as Steve groaned himself, the feeling of her hand on his cock making it throb and pulse, smearing the precum all over the swollen cockhead. She kept stroking him, her hand speeding up and making him moan loudly. He could already feel his orgasm build low in his spine, the feeling of an impending eruption spreading throughout his body. He tried to fight against it, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, trying to think about the most boring and unflattering things possible. His actions must have caught Hayley’s attention as he felt her slow the pace of her strokes, suddenly feeling her breath tickle his ear.

“Is everything alright, Steve?” She asked, her voice tinted with concern as her hand stilled, still gripping his rock hard erection. He took a deep breath, opting to simply tell her the truth instead of deceiving her.

“I’m fine, just… very close… sorry…” He spoke, embarrassment spreading through his body and palpable in his voice. He turned his head to the side, fearful of Hayley’s reaction.

“Steve, look at me, please.” She spoke, her voice soft and inviting. He took another deep breath as he turned to face her, his gaze immediately lost in her beautiful, brown eyes. Her other hand landed on his cheek as she resumed stroking him, slowly and gently as she pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss. He angled his head, letting her tongue probe into his mouth as he groaned, her hand keeping the slow tempo, making his cock throb hard again. She broke the kiss, a wide smile decorating her red lips, no sign of hatred or disappointment to be seen.

“Oh my darling, you’re far too stressed.” She spoke, her voice barely a tone above a whisper, sweet and encouraging. “I’m so glad you’re being honest with me. But now, let me help you with that…”

Before Steve could react properly, she moved back down to her knees, her hand sliding down to the hilt of his cock as she then wrapped those crimpson red lips right around his cockhead, her tongue lapping at his slit, swallowing the leaking precum.

“Oh fuck, Hayley!” He groaned, the feeling of her warm mouth around his cock making his hips jerk a little. She didn’t seem to mind, her lips sliding down the length of his shaft as her tongue moved along the underside. Steve moaned, the sight and the feeling of her mouth on his cock overwhelming him quickly, his hands shooting to thread through her hair and caress her scalp.

“Ah fuck, Hayley, gonna cum… FUCK!” He yelled out, pushing his cock up to the hilt into her inviting mouth. She hummed around his erection as it started to pulse, blasting warm sperm down her throat and into her mouth. She didn’t recoil nor flinch, Steve feeling her suck even harder on his cock as he gasped with every throb and pulse, his thighs flexing and quivering as his orgasm overtook him completely, blanking out any other emotions other than pure pleasure. Seconds later he felt the last, weak pulses fade away as he groaned, feeling empty. Still in shock, he watched as Hayley slowly withdrew her mouth, leaving his softening cock slathered with saliva as it flopped out. Then, looking him right in the eye, she opened her mouth, presenting a pool of cum to him. In one go she then closed it, swallowed with an exaggerated gulp and then opened her mouth again, empty, letting her tongue slide against her lips as she smiled wide at him.

“Very nice, Steve. You taste exquisite.” She spoke as Steve groaned, the sight making his softening cock twitch a little.

“Hayley, fuck!” He spoke, making her giggle in response, her hand shooting up from her thigh to cover her lips.

“What can I say, darling, I’m not the girl to leave something good go to waste.” She stood up, pulling him into a hug. “Plus, next time you will last longer. And because of it we now have time for a little lesson…” She added, biting her lip as she smiled.

“What lesson?” Steve asked, still quite aroused even though he just came hard.

“Oh, Steve.” She gasped, her lips inches away from his as he swore he could see a twinkle in her eye. “I’m going to teach you how to pleasure a woman. Would you like to know?”

“Fuck yes!” He replied, closing the distance between them. He groaned, tasting his cum on her lips as he kissed her. Emboldened, he slid his hands to cup her ass, his fingers toying with her garters as she gasped in his mouth. She broke the kiss, smiling wide, her eyes impossibly black.

“Come to bed, then, darling.” She spoke, taking a few steps to then lay herself on the bed ,her head resting on the pillow as she spread her legs wide. Steve followed her, moving himself on top of her, sliding up to fuse their lips again. He would probably never tire of kissing her, the feeling of her soft lips against his and her curves pressing right up to him intoxicating and addictive. He broke the kiss after a moment, both of them grinning wide as she then gave his shoulder a little push.

“So, darling, lesson number one.” She spoke, Steve’s focus immediately shifting to what she had to say. “Always listen to how the woman reacts to what you do. Touch, kiss, lick all you want - but follow her lead. If she moans and gasps, don’t stop - this means you are doing it right. If she falls silent, don’t be afraid to ask or change things up a bit. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Atwell.” He replied, nodding.

“Very good. Now, darling, I do need you lower, please.” She gasped at the end as Steve slid down, letting his mouth wrap around her nipple again. He gave it a quick suckle, letting his hands fondle her breasts a little, as he left a trail of light kisses over Hayley’s ribs and belly. She let out little gasps as he did so, until he finally slid off her, laying down right in front of her pussy. He gasped when he saw it, amazed by the rosy color and the wetness covering her lips. His hands shot up to her thighs, rubbing the muscles up and down through the stockings.

“Can those stay on?” He asked, enjoying the way they felt in his hands.

“For you, darling, always.” She purred, her hand sliding down, spreading her pussy wide open to him.

“Now, darling, let me show you. See this here?” She spoke, her fingers sliding over a little pearl-shaped button on top of her pussy, a quiet moan leaving her mouth.

“Yes.” Steve responded, completely transfixed by what he was seeing, trying to drink in and remember as much as he could.

“This is my clit. A girl’s best friend, if I could call it that. Be very gentle with it.” She spoke, her tone calm and measured, as if she was giving a lecture. “Always make sure your fingers are wet before you touch it. But when you do it right..” She swiped her fingers over it, a loud moan escaping her lips as Steve felt her thighs tremble.

“Okay.” He replied, his breath coming in short gasps. “Can I use my mouth too?”

“Of course, my darling. It sometimes feels better this way.” She replied, her fingers now sliding lower and lower, until they reached a hole at the base. “See this? This is where you enter me. With your tongue, fingers, cock, you name it. Always be sure you warm up a girl first, however, you pushing in when she’s not wet will not lead to any pleasurable things. Understood?”

“Yes, Hayley.” He nodded vigorously, itching to show his new learned knowledge to her. “Can I…?”

“Yes, Steave, please.” She replied, her voice sounding desperate at the end. He moved himself up a bit, allowing for more leverage as he them moved his hand towards her pussy. He watched, concentrated as his finger parted her lips, immediately getting soaked in her juices. He moved them upwards, slowly, until he reached her clit. He moved his fingers up and down, rubbing her gently. A sharp gasp followed by a low moan fell from her lips as she threw her head back into the pillows, her hands shooting up to cup her breasts.

“That’s it darling, right there, very good, don’t stop, oh!” She exclaimed, the reaction causing Steve’s cock to harden as he continued. He kept his slow, gentle pace, rubbing her clit gently as he listened to the divine sounds falling from her lips, feeling her hips jump up and her thighs flex. More confident now, he changed his tactic, now rubbing her clit a little more briskly, letting his fingers circle over the button.

“Mmmm, Steven.” Hayley purred, clearly enjoying what she was experiencing. “You really are a fast learner, oh, yes, mmmmm!.”

“Hayley…” He gasped, emboldened even more. He let his index and middle finger travel lower, leaving his thumb to keep pressure on her clit, the two fingers moving to tease her hole, another low moan leaving her lips. “...you like that?”

“Oh yes!” She exclaimed, her hips jolting forward. “Please, I need you, darling.” she added, practically begging him as another moan escaped her lips. He reacted, pushing the fingers inside her, gasping as he felt her tight, wet walls squeeze around them as he entered her. She yelped in response, an expletive leaving her lips as he pushed deeper and deeper, up until his fingers were fully seated inside her.

“Fuck, Hayley.” He gasped out, overwhelmed by how tight and wet she was, the mental image of his cock sliding in there making him even harder.

“Mmmm, Steve, please move, darling.” She replied, breathing hard, Steve feeling her thighs flex and quiver. He did so, starting to push in and out of her, gently, as his thumb kept massaging her clit. The response was immediate - a gasp and the feeling of her inner muscles tightening around him.

“That’s it darling, fuck me, yes, oh yes, Steve!” She moaned out, her hands squeezing her tits as Steve started to speed up, every thrust of his hand harder and faster than the previous one. An instinctive idea formed in his mind and he acted on it. He slid down, keeping up the pace of his hand as he then latched onto her clit, sucking it between his lips as he let his tongue flatten against it, moving it up and down as he started to lick it.

“Oh fuuuuuuck Steve!” She yelled out, throwing her legs over his shoulders, making him gasp as he felt her stockings rub against his skin. “That’s it, don’t fucking stop, oh my... fuck!” 

The moan and yell only served to make him even more determined. He slid a third finger inside her as he suckled on her clit, tasting her sweet nectar on his lips and tongue. He wanted to never stop, to make her cum as much as she could, to make her feel loved and appreciated.

“STEVE!” She suddenly yelled, her hips lifting off the bed as he felt her pussy clamp tight around his fingers. He froze, watching as her thighs squeezed his head, pinning him in place as he felt her muscles shake and quiver. Her moans and gasps filled his ears, his hand getting wetter and wetter as he then resumed his efforts. He kept his hand still as he licked lightly at her clit, feeling her muscles pulse as she started to slowly came down from her high. He withdrew his hand slowly, his fingers and palm coated in her sweet nectar as he lifted himself up, watching her breasts jiggle as she breathed.

“Hayley? You OK?” He asked, suddenly hearing her chuckle.

“Yes, my darling, come here.” She spoke, her voice breathy and a little hoarse. He scooted up, soon finding himself face to face with her. She looked beautiful - her eyes hooded, her cheeks blood red, her breath coming in short puffs. Her hand suddenly grasped his, pulling it up to her mouth as she sucked his fingers clean, releasing them with a wet pop. The sight made him groan, suddenly reminding him of his raging erection, at full mast again, poking her belly.

“Mmmm, very splendid job, my dear.” She replied, grinning like a cat that caught the canary. “And I feel you are ready for round two, very nice.” She punctuated that by sliding her hand down, wrapping it around his shaft and giving him a slow stroke. He gasped, his hips thrusting into her hand, his cock throbbing again. He lowered himself at that, fusing his lips with hers in a slow, passionate kiss, feeling her legs wrap around his hips, gasping into her mouth at the feeling of her stockings rubbing against his skin. Her arms wrapped around his back as she suddenly rolled to the left, sending him sinking into the soft mattress as she straddled him. He moaned, feeling her pussy slide against his skin as she repositioned, finding herself right above his rock hard cock as she lifted off him.

“Hayley…” He groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock, suddenly remembering. “P-protection? I don’t have… condoms.”

“Oh darling, it’s OK.” She spoke, smiling wide, her hand continuing to stroke him slowly. “I’m on birth control and I have a cap on. I want to feel you inside me, no barriers between us.”

“Oh, Hayley…” He gasped as he then felt her glide his cockhead against her pussy, the tip sliding over her clit as she moved her hip. Then, she stopped, angling a little before she moved down. Steve yelled - honest to God yelled - as he felt her envelop him, the feeling of her tight, wet pussy squeezing him making him thrust his hips up.

“Oh, Steve, mmmmm, so fucking big, oh yes!” She moaned, sliding lower and lower until she took him to the hilt, a gasp escaping her lips as she settled. She ground her hips, writhing in his lap as she closed her eyes. Her hands shot forward, scratching at his chest as her arms squeezed her breasts. Steve moaned, feeling incredible, his cock throbbing inside her. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the way they felt fused together, before Hayley started to move. Her nails dug into his skin as she started to slowly move up and down, her ass slapping against his thighs with every fall. Steve moaned, feeling her pussy slide up and down his cock, watching her tits jiggle a little with her every move. He let his hands rest on her thighs, rubbing her stockings as she sped up, bouncing faster and harder with every slide of her hips.

“Oh, Steve, you feel so good inside me, oh yes!” She moaned and gasped, Steve’s hips trying to move in rhythm with hers. He rose up, letting her writhe and bounce in his lap as he pulled her towards him, meeting her in the middle. His mouth descended on her breasts as his hands squeezed her ass, pressing sloppy kisses to the soft, pale skin as she kept bouncing on his hard cock, riding him hard. Her hands grasped his head, pinning him in place.

“Steve, oh Steve, yes, mmm, oh yes.”

“Hayley, fuck, oh fuck yes… Hayley, oooooh!” Steve groaned, feeling himself throb and pulse as she didn’t stop, pulling his head up for a sloppy kiss, his hands guiding her moves as she ground down against him. Then, he felt her pull at him again, trying to change the position. He was faster this time - using the momentum of his torso to flip them, moaning as he felt his cock slide even deeper inside her as he landed on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he finally started thrusting into her, uncoordinated and desperate at first. Soon, he found a steady rhythm, his hips and balls slapping against hers as his cock plunged into her.

“That’s it darling, fuck me, yes Steve, don’t fucking stop honey.” She babbled into his ear, his hips flexing hard as he pounded her, feeling his orgasm build again. He groaned into her ear, watching as her tits jiggled with every slap of his hips, her pussy pulsing around his cock, her nails digging into his back.

“Ah, Hayley, I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He groaned, looking right into her eyes as he then felt her hand slide down.

“Cum for me, Steve. Inside me. Oh Steve!” She suddenly yelled out, Steve groaning again as he felt her pussy squeeze tight around his throbbing cock. He gasped, seeing her eyes roll back as he pushed through the resistance, fucking her through the orgasm as her body convulsed all around him.

“Hayley!” He then yelled out, feeling his orgasm hit him. He slammed himself up to the hilt, moaning her name as he pulsed inside her, spraying her insides with his warm seed as she gasped into his ear, her accented, hoarse voice making his cock and balls throb even harder.

“That’s it, oh yes Steve, good boy, mmmm, yes…”

He gave her a few more weak thrusts, his sperm filling her as his orgasm faded away, collapsing onto her soft body, sated and exhausted. He found the last of his strength to pull himself up, moving his hips to slide out of her. He groaned, seeing a glob of cum leak out of her as he did so, falling to her side as he felt her snuggle up to her. He shifted, making it so they both laid on their sides as she pulled him into an unhurried, sweet kiss. They lay like that for a while, mouths slowly working together as their hands caressed their bodies, coming down from their highs.

“Hayley…” He spoke, not finding the words to describe what he felt.

“Mmm, Steve? You were amazing, darling.” She spoke, a wide, satisfied smile decorating her lips.

“Glad to hear that.” He replied, his mind still on cloud nine, as he sank deeper into the soft mattress, his head still spinning a little.

“Before you ask - I do want you to stay the night. Feel yourself at home, darling.” She continued, her hand caressing his cheek.

“Oh, thanks. Really, wow...” He chuckled, a loud yawn overtaking him as Hayley laughed herself.

“Tired, my darling?”

“What can I say, it turns out sex is a bit… tiring. You learn something new every day.” He replied, scooting up to lay his head on the pillows, Hayley following him.

“Oh, I’m exhausted too. You shagged me so good I’m not moving anywhere until morning, I think.” She spoke, sitting up to unpin her stockings. Steve watched, hypnotized as she rolled them off, before taking off the garter belt. As she laid back down, he swept her into a slow kiss, enjoying the feel of her lips on his.

“I do have to say, you’re turning out to be a great kisser.” She spoke, smirking as she turned off the lights, pulling the covers over both of them.

“With a teacher like that, how could I not?” He said smirking as he felt her snuggle up to him, laying her head to rest in the cook of his neck.

“Cheeky.” She whispered, pressing a peck onto his cheek. “Goodnight, my darling.”

“Goodnight, Hayley.” He replied, closing his eyes, slowly drifting away into peaceful sleep.

* * *

As his eyes opened, Steve groaned quietly. He rose up, slowly, taking in the surroundings, the memories of the previous night making him smile and his morning erection twitch under the covers. Hayley was still asleep, breathing quietly as she lay on her side, the sheet sliding down a little to uncover the tops of her breasts. He didn’t take his watch with him, he left his phone in the jacket and Hayley didn’t have a proper alarm clock, so he couldn’t say what time it was. He didn notice the sky turning light blue outside, but that didn’t tell him much. What did, however, tell him a bit was a sudden gurgle in his stomach. He took stock of himself, noting the typical morning breath and the feeling of discomfort caused by not taking a shower last evening. He quietly slid out of the bed, not wanting to disturb Hayley as he padded along, in search of the bathroom. Soon, he found it, going in, noticing the spacious shower cabin. Stepping inside, he quickly located what he needed - a bar of soap and shampoo. As he turned the water on he groaned, feeling it hit his head and splash down. He grabbed the soap, rubbing it vigorously over his body before putting it back to squeeze a glob of shampoo onto his head. He rubbed himself vigorously as he let the water wash away the sweat and dirt, his hand wrapping around his cock as he started to jerk himself off. He moaned, closing his eyes as the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He fell forward, his hand flat against the shower wall as he stroked himself, picking up in intensity with every stroke.

“Ah, fuck... Hayley…” he moaned, just as the shower door slid open.

“Good morning Ste… oh, my!” Hayley’s voice caused his eyes to snap open, his hand flying off his cock as he turned his head, noticing her surprised expression. He felt his cheeks heat up red hot.

“Oh... hi.” He spoke, shutting of the water as he suddenly felt really awkward indeed. She didn’t seem to mind, her lips turning up into a smile. She walked over to him, her hand closing over his cock, giving him a slow jerk.

“Starting the day early, I see.” She spoke, biting her lip as she angled her head up pulling him into a kiss. He gasped into her mouth, feeling her hands still stroke his hard cock, his hands cupping her cheeks. She broke the kiss, a sly smile decorating her lips.

“So… what were you thinking about, Steve?” She asked, giving him a slightly rougher tug.

“You…” He gasped, closing his eyes. “... when I do that, I can only think of you.”

“Mmmm… and what do I do in your head when you do this?” She continued, clearly having fun in teasing him.

“Ohhhhh, you kiss me… blow me… titfuck me…” He spoke, his hands resting on her shoulders as she suddenly slowed her tempo, making him whine.

“Hmmm, interesting.” She hummed, suddenly sliding down to her knees. “So you fantasized about me wanking you off with my tits?”

“Yes.” He gasped out, his cock throbbing, feeling a little light-headed as he started to suspect what was going to happen. Hayley only smiled, leaning forward as she let her tongue lick the underside of his hard shaft. He gasped as she continued, her lips and tongue sliding along his length before she withdrew.

“On the shelf, yellow bottle. Give it to me.” She commanded. He listened, quickly giving her what she needed. She squirted the oily liquid onto her cleavage, rubbing it in.

“So, darling, I think it’s time for this dream to come true too.” She spoke, barely able to contain her excitement as she then rose up, gathering her breasts in her hands. Before he could say anything, she squeezed them around his hard shaft, the oil allowing her to easily start slowly sliding up and down.

“Ah, fuck, Hayley, oh my fuck!” Steve moaned at the feeling of her soft tits pillowed around his cock. His hips slid forward, thrusting into her cleavage as she kept on moving, letting out a little gasp.

“Mmmm, you like that, Steve? Me, on my knees, wanking you off with my big tits?” She spoke, her tone seductive and needy, moaning at the end of the sentence as she looked right into his eyes. Steve groaned, his cock leaking already as he kept pushing his hips, his cock sliding up before disappearing under the mass of her boobs. Hayley then lowered her head, her tongue sticking out as she licked at his head any time it came up. “Mmm, that’s it, darling, fuck my tits.”

“Oh my God, Hayley.” Steve groaned, the sight and feeling of his rock hard cock disappearing under the sheer size of her tits making his orgasm approach at a rapid pace. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck!”. He moaned out, pumping his cock into her tits at a quick pace, feeling it slide against her soft skin as her tongue licked at his cockhead.

“Oh yes, Steve, cum on my tits! I know you want it, do it then!”

The sound of her breathy voice and the feeling of her big breasts wrapped around and squeezing his cock were enough. Steve groaned, grabbing her hair as he came hard, thick wads of cum shooting right out of her cleavage, spraying her throat and tits with his semen, just like she wanted him too. His orgasm was short but intensive, his legs shaking as he came down from his high, breathing hard. Hayley smiled up at him, letting her hand rub his cum into her skin as she then licked it clean, licking her lips to finish it off.

“Fuck, Hayley.” He gasped, feeling light-headed.

She only giggled in response, turning on the shower. He stayed with her, watching and helping her clean up, his hands roaming her body as he rubbed soap into it, caressing her gently as he helped her bathe. She soon turned the water off, stepping out of the cabin and throwing him a towel.

“Sadly, I don’t have any clothes for you, I’m afraid.” She spoke, drying herself off.

“I’ll manage.” He replied, suddenly feeling his stomach gurgle again.

“You can stay for breakfast, Steve. I won’t let you go hungry, that’s for sure.” She spoke as she then hung the towel back up, putting on her bathrobe. “Coffee or tea?”

“Tea will be nice, actually.” He replied, noticing her lips curving into a sly smile he already knew so well.

“A proper cuppa. How nice. I’ll be in the kitchen.” She spoke, walking out of the bathroom.

Steve smirked to himself as he discarded the towel as well. As he looked into the mirror, he felt a surge of confidence and pride roll through his entire body, exhaling slowly. He smiled wide before exiting the bathroom, feeling the happiest and most confident he had ever felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.  
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated around here.


End file.
